


Staying in Bed

by Algrenion



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algrenion/pseuds/Algrenion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A-ah okay so like it says on my page (somewhere I'm not sure), I'm not much of a writer but sometimes I do a little OTP drabble sooo... An anon on tumblr put a prompt in my ask for a writing piece and I obliged them here..? ; u ; Enjoy ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying in Bed

They laid with each other in a tangled heap of limbs, fingers threaded into one another’s hair. Their sheets were stained with pale blotches, and their nightwear permeated with the smell of sweat and sex and the strong cologne that Cesare had been wearing, while Micheletto had the softer yet rather more distinct aura of cigarettes and laundry detergent about him. They would have to replace the mattress — they’d left burns from smoking and stains from hours of drinking and fucking the night previous, till it was little more than a hazy, but still more than enjoyable memory. They’d had many of those in their time, and they had no intention of changing those lifestyles. Not until they were old and grey and crooked, or till death did they part.

Micheletto twisted a lock of fine black hair around his rough fingers, and let it come loose in a messy curl — allowing his knuckle to glide over the curve of his lover’s jawline, tenderly stroking his face. All the while, they smiled at each other and bumped their foreheads, a slender arm wrapping around the older man’s thick waist, pulling him closer. They were at such a level of comfort in their own company that they had no need for words or idle chit chat, tongues rolling to keep silence from creeping in. They relished their silence. It was the one noise they could channel their affections through, and beyond a shadow of a doubt have them trust each other.

Cesare tipped his head aside, catching his lips on his faithful servant’s for a long, loving kiss, breathing soft through their noses. When it was broken, he pulled the quilts back over them, and buried his face into Micheletto’s neck.

Morning steered in their direction in the form of a grey sky and an approaching storm, while rain hit the penthouse windows and resounded through the house. They didn’t care. It only gave them more of a reason to stay in bed.


End file.
